Treize raisons pour lesquelles Draco Malfoy sort avec Harry Potter
by June's Sun
Summary: Pendant un cours d'Histoire de la Magie particulièrement ennuyeux, Draco fait la liste des raisons pour lesquelles il sort avec Harry.


**Rating** : K/K+

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Avertissement **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur **: Mon premier "fiction" sur le monde d'Harry Potter. N'hésitez pas à poster une critique (bonne ou mauvaise).

**Précisions :** Je situe cette histoire à la fin de la guerre. Comme j'aime les choses niaises, les fins heureuses, je dirais que la guerre a épargné tout le monde (sauf Voldemort et ses bébés, of course) donc Fred, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, Severus, well, everyone lives ! :3

Pour les reviews anonymes ou ceux qui veulent discuter : une adresse mail est dispo sur mon profil ;)

* * *

Draco étouffa un bâillement. Son bras supportait sa tête lourde. Son regard cherchait à tout prix quelque chose d'intéressant à observer. Sans succès. Même la vue de Potter endormi n'était plus assez stimulante. Celui lui donnait plus envie de dormir qu'autre chose.

Les cours d'Histoire de la Magie étaient vraiment les pires, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient le dernier cours de la journée, le vendredi. Les élèves étaient non seulement fatigués par la journée mais aussi par la semaine et ils n'attendait qu'une seule chose : le week-end. La moitié de la classe était distraite, en train de bavarder tandis que l'autre dormait. Le professeur ne remarquait rien du tout, _comme d'habitude_, et continuait son monologue. Même Granger ne prenait pas de notes, discutant avec Londubat.

Draco posa les yeux sur la place occupée à côté de la sienne. Son crétin de petit ami n'avait pas tenu cinq minutes avant de s'écrouler sur la table. Sa tête reposait sur ses bras croisés, sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, d'où s'écoulait un filet de bave. Bien que cette vision soit aux antipodes de ce qui peut être considéré comme sexy, Draco le trouvait mignon. Cependant, il ne l'avouerait jamais. _Même sous la torture._

Cela faisait un moment que Draco et Harry sortaient ensemble, environ trois mois. _Bon, d'accord._ Quatre mois, une semaine et cinq jours. Oui, il avait compté. Cependant, il ne l'avouerait jamais. _Même sous la torture._ Potter serait trop heureux. A coup sûr, il lui sourirait, il lui ferait ce grand sourire irrésistible. Puis il l'embrasserait passionnément. A la réflexion, peut-être qu'il mentionnerait ce fait.

Draco aimait se rappeler comment ça avait commencé. Et ça, par contre, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tous les élèves avaient été invité à refaire leur année. Depuis qu'il n'y avait plus aucune menace qui planait, l'ambiance à Poudlard était plus que joyeuse et l'entente entre _toutes_ les maisons était plus que parfaite, au grand bonheur du Professeur Dumbledore.

En effet, les éternelles rivalités qui pouvaient exister entre Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient fondu comme neige au soleil, puisque ces derniers avaient combattu du côté de la Lumière. De plus, ce n'était pas seulement la relation entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards qui avait changé, mais celle aussi des deux princes. Ils étaient vraiment passés d'un extrême à un autre.

S'il y a quelques temps on pouvait voir les deux jeunes hommes se disputer, maintenant, ils flirtaient sans honte. Même s'ils se lançaient encore des piques, il n'y avait derrière les mots aucune haine. C'était plus devenu un jeu de séduction. Le blond sourit à ce souvenir. Chaque occasion était un prétexte pour se rapprocher, séduire l'autre, flirter. Et puis ils avaient enfin cédé.

Maintenant, ils formaient un couple et personne n'aurait pu espérer mieux pour l'entente entre maisons. Ils continuaient toujours, cependant, à se taquiner - _on ne change pas les veilles habitudes_.

Le souvenir du début amena Draco à songer à une question qu'il avait souvent entendu mais à laquelle il n'avait jamais répondu.

_Pourquoi sortait-il avec Harry ?_

Sous le coup d'une impulsion, le blond prit son parchemin, trempa sa plume dans l'encre puis se mit à écrire.

* * *

**_Raisons pour lesquelles je sors avec Potter_**

_1. Potter est beau, mignon, craquant, bandant, sexy, bref, je dois avouer qu'il est aussi magnifique que moi._

_2. Même si sa coupe m'exaspère parfois, ses cheveux ébouriffés du genre Je-sors-d'une-partie-de-baise (en l'occurrence avec moi), ça m'excite, me donne chaud. J'ai envie de passer et repasser ma main dans ses cheveux._

_3. Potter, quand il ne portent pas ses affreuses lunettes, a les yeux les plus magnifiques que j'ai jamais vu. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Ils sont si hypnotisants._

_4. Potter est vraiment bien foutu. (Même si ça, il n'y a que moi qui puisse le voir.)_

_5. Il embrasse vraiment bien, et c'est un point non négligeable._

_6. Potter est tout ce qu'il y a plus de Gryffondor. Il est gentil, courageux, loyal et je l'admire beaucoup pour ça. (Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écris ça.)_

_7. Malgré ses trois-quarts Gryffondor, Potter a un côté Serpentard insoupçonné. Rien que de savoir qu'il aurait pu être à Serpentard, j'ai la tête qui tourne._

_8. Bien qu'il ne le montre pas souvent, Potter est très intelligent. J'aime parler avec lui._

_9. Potter est bien le seul qui me tient tête. Il aime me faire chier tout comme j'aime le faire aussi. Je ne m'ennuie pas avec lui._

_10. C'est une manière de me rebeller contre mon père. Et quoi de mieux que de faire des petits câlins avec le Survivant ?_

_11. Je l'aime, c'est un fait indéniable. (Même s'il ne le sait pas encore.)_

_12. Harry est le seul avec qui j'ai cette alchimie. Il est bien le seul qui me fait ressentir des trucs incroyables._

_13. Il faut bien quelqu'un qui puisse lui éviter de prendre la grosse tête !_

* * *

Draco reposa sa plume au moment où le professeur Binns annonçait la fin du cours. Il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires tandis que son petit ami se réveillait dans un sursaut. Les yeux plissés à cause de la lumière, Harry lui offrit un petit sourire adorable. Le coeur de Draco loupa un battement. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, Potter attrapa le bout de parchemin puis s'enfuit hors de la salle.

Le blond fourra le reste de ses affaires dans son sac et courut après son petit ami. Harry était juste à l'entrée, adossé au mur d'en face et lisait avidement ce que Draco avait écrit. Ce dernier se détendit en voyant le petit sourire dessiné sur les lèvres du brun. Il s'avança et se posa juste devant Harry.

Harry éclata de rire en lisant la dernière ligne. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux orage de Draco. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Certains auraient pu trouver cette liste vexante, offensante, inappropriée ou stupide mais Harry s'en fichait. C'était l'humour stupide de son crétin de petit ami qu'il aimait plus que tout.

**- C'est vrai que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à garder la tête sur les épaules,**_ commença Harry._ **Avant c'était Hermione qui s'en chargeait mais depuis qu'elle a trouvé mieux à faire, et par là j'entends, faire des cochonneries avec Ron,** _il désigna de la tête Hermione et Ron qui s'embrassaient,_ **je n'ai plus personne pour le faire. Mais tu t'es si gentiment proposé. Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant.**

Draco comprit tout de suite. Il attrapa la liste et la rangea dans l'une des poches de sa robe. Le blond posa ensuite un bras sur ses épaules de Harry tandis que ce dernier le passait autour de sa taille. Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de préfet du Serpentard, où Harry entreprit de lui montrer à quel point il lui était reconnaissant et combien il l'aimait. _Deux fois._


End file.
